doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miguel Ángel Ruiz
) |familiares = |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |wikipedia = Miguel Ángel Ruiz Díaz }} Overflow.png|Overflow en Ben 10 (2016). Sena Kobayakawa.jpg|Sena Kobayakawa de Eyeshield 21 Panda-0.png|Panda en Escandalosos. Yuma.png|Yuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Yato Canvas.jpg|Yato de Unicornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Yuuto Kido.jpg|Yuuto Kido en Súper Once StilesTW.png|Stiles Stilinski en Teen Wolf Spillerarriety.png|Spiller en los dos doblajes de El mundo secreto de Arrietty Pac-Man_And_The_Ghostly_Adventure's_Clyde.png|Clyde en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales AjinKōNakano.png|Kō Nakano en Ajin: Semihumano MattDeathNoe.jpg|Matt en Death Note Shusuke Amagai.png|Shusuke Amagai de Bleach Tesla Lindocruz.png|Tesla Lindocruz de Bleach Daniel Curtis Lee.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Daniel Curtis Lee Damemon t.gif|Damemon y Tuwarmon de Digimon Fusion Bashcgi.png|Bash en Thomas y sus amigos Jake PRM PRSM.png|Jake Holling en Power Rangers: Megaforce Yukihide Washimura.png|Yuki Washimura en B-Daman Crossfire Archivo:Img ct02 26 on.png|Obito Uchiha / Tobi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 1779124_1399463293645173_1118350322_n.png|Flain en Mixels. The Loud House Howard McBride Nickelodeon.png|Howard McBride en The Loud House FuzzyLumpkins TPPG2016.png|Peludito en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) Sidekick_%283%29.jpg|Trevor Troublemeyer en Secuaces MLP-Snips1.png|Snips en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad LOE-sandalwood.jpg|Sandalwood en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree y en los cortos de la precuela de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Estileto.png|Estileto en Danger Mouse. Prohyas from Mighty Magiswords.png|Prohyas en Magiespadas Shaggy.jpg|Shaggy en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. 2920568-starchy.png|4a voz de Starchy en Hora de aventura. Theo Loop.png|Theo en Loopeados. Perkinsmovie2.png|Perca Perkins en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua 13.Ratchet.png|Ratchet en Ratchet & Clank (Doblaje Mexicano) RegalATravis.png|Travis Bestia en Regal Academy. Miguel Ángel Ruiz (n. 15 de agosto de 1988) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de Sena Kobayakawa en el anime Eyeshield 21, Yato de Unicornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Yuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal y es la voz recurrente de Daniel Curtis Lee para Latinoamerica. Filmografía thumb|Por Eduardo454. Anime *Eyeshield 21 - Sena Kobayakawa, Cerdito Pig (caps. 105-145), Insertos de los duelos, Insertos (marcador de partidos) *Ajin: Semihumano - Ko Nakano (Jun Fukuyama) *Súper Once - Yuuto Kido *Pokémon - Barry (temp. 12), Hombre en multitud, Sherman *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Julian Solo, Espectro del Muro de los Lamentos *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Yato de Unicornio *Death Note - Mail Jeevas "Matt" *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Kotaro Urashima *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Takashi *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Aleksei, Takashi *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Aleksei * Digimon(Fusion) - Pandamon, Voces Adicionales,Tsuwamon *Hungry Heart (Redoblaje) - Sakai Jefferson Koji *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Yuma Tsukumo *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales * Knights of Sidonia - Izumo Midorikawa * B-Daman Crossfire - Yuki Washimura * Ghost Hound - Masayuki Nakajima * Kuromukuro - Ryota Akagi Películas de anime Ikue Ohtani *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya Otros *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Shinichi Kudo (Kappei Yamaguchi) (un loop) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Jao de Lince (Katsuji Mori) (redoblaje) (2010) *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Yūto Kido, Voces adicionales *Arrietty y el mundo de los diminutos - Spiller *La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo - Chiaki Mamiya *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series animadas Brian Drummond *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Clyde Jim Cummings ''' *Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) - Peludito '''Otros *Star Wars: Rebels - Oleg *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Clay Quatermain * Thomas y sus Amigos - Bash y Douglas * Regal Academy - Travis Bestia *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Anunciador de la TV, Brick Bristol, General Callahan, Voces adicionales *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales *Danger Mouse (2016) - Estileto *The Loud House - Howard McBride *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Snips *Secuaces - Trevor Troublemeyer *El castigado - Patinador Nª 2 *Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales (temp. 2) *Monster High - Lothar *Phineas y Ferb - Bannister *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Drigss *Mixels - Flain *Hora de Aventura - Clon del Conde de Limonagrio (2 voz), Starchy (5 Voz), Guardianes de Chicle (7 Voz), Banana Guardias (5 Voz), Hombre Mágico (3 voz), Voces adicionales (Temp. 5.2-) *Un show más - Empleado del Reino de las Alitas *Tío Grandpa - Voces adicionales *Ben 10 (2016) - Filtro (Overflow) *MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Escandalosos - Panda *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Aaron Fox *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Shaggy Rogers *La naranja molesta - Naranja (sólo promocionales) *Atomic Puppet - Joey Felt (Eric Bauza) *Magiespadas - Prohyas (Kyle A. Carrozza) *Ben 10 (2016) - Overflow *Mia - Johnny *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Lee Tockar *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Snips *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Snips *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Snips Otros *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Sandalwood (Vincent Tong) (2016) *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Panda listo aldeano (Mike Mitchell) (2016) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Jonathan (Andy Samberg) (trailer) (2015) *Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer - Lambert (2014) *Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la isla misteriosa - Bash (2011) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Perca Perkins (Dee Bradley Baker) *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Butch Hare (Drake Bell) *Turbo - Conductor del tour *Thomas y sus Amigos: La leyenda del tesoro perdido - Douglas (2015) *Angry Birds: La película - Voces adicionales y Early (trailer) (2016) *La fiesta de las salchichas - Voces adicionales (2016) *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales (2016) Películas Alexander Flores *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Winston (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Winston (2014) Cameron Monaghan *Academia de vampiros - Mason Ashford (2014) *Fin de curso - Corey Doyle (2011) Otros papeles: ' *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro - Voces adicionales (2017) *Kong: La isla calavera - Slivko (Thomas Mann) (2017) *El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Aliados - Voces adicionales (2016) *David Brent: Vida en la carretera - Dan Harvey (Tom Basden) (2016) *La gran muralla - Voces adicionales (2016) *Hasta el último hombre - Voces adicionales (2016) *Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Mike Kelly (John Reardon) (2016) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Sr. Abernathy (Kevin Guthrie) (2016) *La llegada - Capitán Marks (Mark O'Brien) (2016) *Mi papá es un gato - Voces adicionales (2016) *Dos tipos peligrosos - Chet (Jack Kilmer) (2016) *Hot Bot - Agente Koontz (Danny Masterson) (2016) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Reportero de CNN (James Loye) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Teniente Denny (Tom Lorcan) (2016) *Mi abuelo es un peligro - Brah (Michael Hudson) (2016) *Deadpool - Jeremy Garret (Style Dayne) (2016) *La quinta ola - Evan Walker (Alex Roe) (2016) *Punto de quiebre - Jeff (Max Thieriot) (2015) *007: Spectre - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Voces adicionales (2015) *R.L. Stine's Monsterville: El consejo de los espíritus - Kellen (Braeden Lemasters) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Augie (Joey Morgan) (2015) (trailer) *Revancha - Voces adicionales (2015) *Pasante de moda - Voces adicionales (2015) *Dos locas en fuga - Voces adicionales (2015) *Ted 2 - Obi-Wan (Alec Sulkin) (2015) *Pixeles - Q*bert (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Toby Tucker (Nick Eversman) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Voces adicionales (2015) *El gran pequeño - Empleado de la fuente de Soda (Travis T. Flory) (2015) *McFarland: Sin límites - Victor Puentes (Sergio Avelar) (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Río perdido - Bones (Iain De Caestecker) (2014) (segunda versión) *Adultos primerizos - Hudson (Joel McHale) (2014) *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Cole (Caleb Landry Jones) (2014) *Volando a casa - Jason (Max Pirkis) (2014) *Francotirador - Voces adicionales (2014) *El código enigma - Peter Hilton (Matthew Beard) (2014) *Inquebrantable - Mutsuhiro Watanabe (Takamasa Ishihara) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Tom (Tommy Snider) *La Bella y la Bestia - Jean-Baptiste (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Voces adicionales (2014) *James Brown: El rey del soul - James Brown (Chadwick Boseman) (2014) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Voces adicionales (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Rabino Charles Grodner (Ben Schwartz) (2014) *Drácula, la historia jamás contada - Nicolae (Paul Bullion) (2014) *Así en la tierra como en el infierno - Adolescente (Théo Cholbi) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Estudiante de improvisación (Ian Hoch) (2014) *Si decido quedarme - Chico 1 & 2 (2014) *Lucy - Estudiante en conferencia (2014) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Voces adicionales (2014) *El gran hotel Budapest - Zero Moustafa (Tony Revolori) (2014) *Luna de miel en familia - Adolescente (Jared Sandler) (2014) *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Hombre de negro (Louis Cancelmi) (2014) *Sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2014) (versión Universal) *Need for Speed: La película - Voces adicionales (2014) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales (2014) *Un corazón normal - Buzzy (BD Wong) (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Tucson (Leon Thomas III) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Soldado (Nathan Wiley) (2014) *Tentaciones oscuras - Reed (Danny Wylde) (2013) *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - Patrick Lekota (Zenzo Ngqobe) (2013) *El juego de Ender - Voces adicionales (2013) (versión Summit) *Cuestión de tiempo - Rory (Joshua McGuire) (2013) *El quinto poder - Ian Katz (Dan Stevens) (2013) *Los súper Buddies - Monk-E (Atticus Shaffer) (2013) *The Way, Way Back - Voces adicionales (2013 *Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) *Solo en Navidad - Phil (John Kenward) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Duffy (Alex Poncio) (2013) *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Chris Gethard (Él mismo) y Paramédico (Zach Woods) (2013) *El último desafío - Voces adicionales (2013) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *Fugitivo - Floyd (Alexander Fehling) (2012) *Transito - Shane (Sterling Knight) (2012) *La noche más oscura - Voces adicionales (2012) *Notas perfectas - Unicycle (Michael Viruet) y Clef #4 (Donald Faison) (2012) *Anna Karenina - Lukich (Luke Newberry), Burisov (Henry Lloyd-Hughes) y Voces adicionales (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Bob (Adam Hagenbuch) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Danny (Kasey Campbell) (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Bo (Robert Hayes) (2012) *Proyecto X - Voces adicionales (2012) *Caballo de guerra - Soldado Gunther Schröder (David Kross) (2011) *Contagio - Dr. David Eisenberg (Demetri Martin) (2011) *Un niñero sinvergüenza – Voces adicionales (2011) *Eres tan Cupido - Barry (Mike Snyder) (2010) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme - Robby (John Buffalo Mailer) (2010) *Venganza implacable - Bill Williamson (Brendan Fletcher) (2009) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Mike Newton (Michael Welch) (2009) (Moviecity) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Turk (James Earl) (2009) *El mensajero - Voces adicionales (2009) (1ra versión) *St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton - Peters (Christian Brassington) (2009) *Tornados de hielo - Gary (Ryan Kennedy) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Yong Kim (Justin Chon) (2009) *Hagamos una porno - Barry (Ricky Mabe) (2008) *El día de los muertos - Bud Crain (Stark Sands) (2008) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *3:10 a Yuma - William Evans (Logan Lerman) (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *My Name Is Bruce - Clayton (Logan Martin) (2007) *Diversión en ruedas - Ty Neptune (James Immekus) (2007) *Gino Bartali: El inmortal - Rossi (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Voces adicionales (2005) *Venganza en graves - Terry (Geno Carvalho) (2005) *Enredos de familia - Ryan Carmichael (Jesse Bradford) (2004) *Calabozos y Dragones (película) - Ridley Freeborn (Justin Whalin) (2000) Series de TV 'Daniel Curtis Lee *Zeke y Luther - Kojo *Amigos por el mundo - El mismo *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Raymond Pana Hema Taylor *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Nasir (FOX) *Espartaco: La venganza - Nasir (FOX) Otros *Teen Wolf - Stiles Stilinski / Nogitsune (Dylan O'Brien) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Idaho (Wilmer Calderon) (versión Sony) *Gotham - Benny (Kett Turton) (1ª temporada, ep 5) *The 100 - Jasper Jordan (Devon Bostick) *Flecha - Chase (Austin Butler) *Lindas mentirosas: **Mike Montgomery (Cody Allen Christian) (2da voz) **Sam (Alexander Nifong) **Voces adicionales *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Kyle *Sam y Cat - Actor de Que Dificultad, Chico de la agencia de niñeras rival, Vecino con el perro *Kirby Buckets - Bigo Pulpo *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Jake Holling (Megaforce Negro) *Level Up - Davis *Lab Rats - Etanh *Austin & Ally - Walter *El misterio de Anubis - Dexter Lloyd *PrankStars - Cody Simpson, Zacahry Porter *¡Que Onda! - Matthew Bailey *Suburgatory - Evan *Glee, buscando la fama - Wade "Único" Adams *Estoy en la banda - Jared *Split - Guy *Aliens en América - Brad, Todd Palladino *La teoría del Big Bang - Todd Zarnecki *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Marcus / Pietros *Los pilares de la Tierra - Richard *Suits - Harold Jakowski *Todos odian a Chris - Drew Rock *Zach será famoso - Nick *Fear the Walking Dead - Calvin *Supertienda - Fotógrafo *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Scooby, Voces adicionales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Huesos - Voces adicionales *Criando malvas - Voces adicionales *Los Borgia - Voces adicionales *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas [[Ricky Tavares|'Ricky Tavares']] * Vidas en juego - Wellington Barbosa Viana * José de Egipto - José (joven) * Los milagros de Jesús - David * Josué, la tierra prometida - Zaqueo Miguel Rômulo *Acuarela del Amor - Felipe *Cuento encantado - Cícero Otros Personajes *Cuna de Gato - Macao (Henrique Ramiro) *Insensato corazón - Sergio (Vitor Novello) *Dinosaurios y Robots - Daniel (Guilherme Nasraui) (1a voz) *Fina estampa - Mandrake (Sandro Pedroso) *Lado a Lado - Teodoro (Daniel Dalcin) *Laberintos del Corazón - Patrick (Julio Oliveira) *Rastros de Mentiras - Luciano (Lucas Romano) *Hombre Nuevo - Mosca (Fagundes Emmanuel) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Jason * Mary está fuera por la noche - Re Oh * Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Merhamet - Atıf Birsel (Ahmet Rıfat Şungar) Series Web *Los guerreros valientes - Chris Kirkman Videojuegos *Smite - Jano *Lego Dimensions - Marty McFly , Marty McFly Jr, Marlene Mcfly, Seamus McFly (Michael J. Fox) *Obito Niño - Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Documentales *Dynamo: Magia imposible - Steven Frayne "Dynamo" Intérprete *'La colina de las amapolas' ** "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez **''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) **''"Un navío",'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AF The Dubbing House *Antigua *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *DPI *Dubbing House *Elefante Films *Grupo Macías *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing Maker Enlaces Externos * * Ruiz, Miguel Ángel Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México